Agrias Oaks: Holy Knight, Incomplete Woman
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Agrias reflects on the past, the present, and a dismal, empty future. Can one faint gleam of hope make it all right? Ramza x Agrias. My first story.
1. A World Without You

Agrias Oaks-

Accounts of a Holy Knight,

Heartfelt Yearnings of an Incomplete Woman

_Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy Tactics characters, worlds and events are copyright of Square-Enix._

Account 1-A World Without You

Agrias Oaks, Holy Knight and unsung hero of the Murond Death City campaign, trudged to her quarters. It had been a long day for the woman in her late twenties. After her harrowing battles with the comrades she had gained during her time as Princess Ovelia's personal bodyguard, she returned to what she knew best: being a knight. There was not much else in her life besides the knighthood. In grim reality, there were only 2 other very important people in her life, both of which were unjustly stolen from her. The first was Princess Ovelia, the one she had sworn to protect. A tragic twist of fate led the young lass to an untimely and tragic death at the hands of King Delita Hyral. When Agrias learned of her demise, she was shattered beyond belief. That was the latter of the two heartwrenching events that had befallen Agrias. The former, and perhaps the most important to the Knight, was the dissapearance of the young Ramza Beoulve, one of the 2 remaining blood descendants of the late Balbanes Beoulve. After a gruesome fight against the Blood Angel Altima in the Graveyard of Airships, Ramza, Agrias, and their other comrades, stood victorious. But there was to be no celebration, as Altima decided the fates of each and every one of those who stood before her. There was a tremendous flash of light, and the next thing Agrias knew, she was alone, right outside of Murond's gates. She later met up with her friends, which included Mustadio, the engineer from Goug Machine City, Orlandu, also known as Thunder God Cid, Rafa and Malak, the assassin siblings of Heaven and Hell, Beowulf and Reis, and finally Meliadoul, a former enemy turned ally. However, there were two people missing; the Beoulve twins, Alma and Ramza. They were nowhere to be found. A search was conducted by the palpit to find the Heretic Ramza, but the young lad and his sister were never seen from that day forward. So it had come to this, Agrias had lost the two most important people in her life...but one must ask, how could Lady Agrias Oaks, a Holy Knight and elite soldier, fall for such a naive lad like Ramza Beoulve? The answers lie in her writings...

Agrias slid into her seat and sighed heavily, removing her breastplate from her torso and setting it beside her. She then removed her iron gauntlets and tossed them on her bed, and finally unbelted her sword and set it against the desk. It was so nice to be out of the heavy and cumbersome armor. Normally Agrias felt awkward without her trusty suit of mail and weapon strapped onto her body, but lately she had found herself wanting to wear it less and less. Opening a small drawer on the right side of the desk, Agrias pulled out what appeared to be a journal, a memoir of the Holy Knight's life as far back as she could remember. The earliest entries marked the excitement she had felt when she attained the rank that she carried to this day, the middle was about her assignment to protect Princess Ovelia, and the latest, with the ink still somewhat fresh on the paper, was about her encounter with one single boy. A boy younger than she, but still a boy of immense curiousity. At first it was a sort of disdainful curiousity, as Agrias was not very fond of Ramza when she first met him. But she had her reasons. He was allied with that scoundrel Gafgarian, who in turn led to the initial capture of Princess Ovelia. Agrias thought the boy was nothing more than a simple rogue, but as she continued to travel with him, she saw what kind of man he really was. At the time he had hidden his true name of Beoulve, calling himself Ramza Ruglia, so Agrias was oblivious to the fact of his true heritage. But during an encounter with Gafgarion at Golgorand Execution Site, she had learned of his lineage. The mighty Beoulve family, this boy was the same as both Dycedarg and Zalbag, who were instigators of that accursed Lion War. But when Ramza defended himself, saying "It's true I am a Beoulve, but I'm not like my brothers! You have to believe me!" Agrias saw past Gafgarion's attempt at causing turmoil within Ramza's party, seeing nothing but truth from Ramza's claim. "No doubt in my mind, I believe you!" Were Agrias' exact words. From there, Agrias learned alot about the young Ramza Beoulve. Branded as a Heretic by the Church for his crimes against kingdom and clergy alike, he continued on the road of self justice, trying to free himself from the shackles that was his own name. Bringing a swift, but justified end to both brothers Dycedarg and Zalbag, Ramza continued on his path, not wanting to submit to the viscitudes of the obstacles that stood before him. Justice would be served, and the Lion War would end, even if it cost the young man his very life. This eventually led Ramza's group to Murond Death City, where the final battle between the last Beoulve man and the Blood Angel Altima took place. In the end, Ramza and his comrades that fought by his side overthrew the Blood Angel, and had defeated what some would consider the unholiest figure in history. In doing so he also freed his twin sister Alma from Altima's grasp, and all was well, or so they thought...

Agrias winced when she thought of what happened next, and decided not to go back and pour salt on old wounds like that. From beneath her clothing she removed a small dagger, no bigger than 4 inches in length. The blade was very sharp, and had a faint crimson hue on it. Setting it beside the book, Agrias took hold of a feather pen and began to read through her writings, ready to make a new entry. However, when she came onto one day's entry, her hands began to tremble. She had to set the pen down and take deep breaths to stop herself from shaking. While she had just told herself she would not remininsce about something so tragic, she couldn't help but delve into her own memoirs, almost as if she were trying to relive those moments...

The entry was as follows:

_How do you mend a heart that was never broken, yet still bears the ache of such a loss?_

_The eyes of a child, full of innocence, yet burning deeply with a sense of justice. You fought against the impossible, on the sheer power of your will and the trust you could feel from us. I wish...I wish I had that...From the day I was born, my hands were filled with the duties of a Holy Knight. In one hand I held the teachings of God, in the other, a sword. I was bound to that title. I had no regrets about it, I would do whatever they told me to do, so long as I could show my power as a Holy Knight. I refused to be a weak little woman who would rely on someone else to fight my battles for me, so much that I even pressed that belief onto Princess Ovelia. I would've died for her, not only for the fact of my servitude, but to prove I was strong. However, in doing so I lost something very important. I lost all functions as a woman, and was now nothing more than a loyal, but thoughtless and ignorant Knight. I served in fealty without ever questioning those who had commanded me. I think that if not for that damned Lion War, I could've continued to exist as I had, but that was not the case. I was assigned to guard the princess, and that was when you came along and showed me many things. You were a foolish boy, thinking he could ever begin to fight back against so much angst directed towards him. But you never submitted, not once did I ever see you turn around and run. In the face of impossible odds, all you did was smile that naive smile of yours...you shed your very lineage in the vision of your own righteousness._

_And that was when it happened. In your young, compassionate, beautiful eyes, I felt something stir inside me. You had taught me that there is much more to life than merely serving another. Life is for everyone, regardless of rank, gender, or race. My title of Holy Knight meant nothing to you, you regarded me as a friend, even if I never viewed you as such. You are my teacher, my best friend, and the only one who has unlocked my shackled heart..._

_Ramza..._

Agrias then felt a stray tear fall down the side of her left cheek. She swiped it away and flipped to the next page. It was yet another remembrance of the Beoulve whom had opened her eyes in so many ways...

_I think back...back to the first time we crossed swords..."Are you ok Agrias?" You say to me with that endearing look of concern. I had failed, Ovelia had been abducted, and I was powerless to prevent it. You, the knave whom I could not stomach at the time, became the scapegoat of my frustrations. I took all of the things I hated myself for and made you their physical incarnation. In my mind, I was fighting my own wretched reflection...yet you never once showed malice in your attacks, even though I could have inadvertently killed you. You just wouldn't hurt me, only when I gave you no choice but to do so. And even then, with just a trivial scratch upon my body, you sheathe your weapon. How dare you think you can end my self indulged retribution..._

_Please...let me reconcile my incompetence..._

_But no. You lift my pitiful body from the ground, taking me into your strong, vigorous, youthful arms. I push you away with a hard shove. Your sympathy is wasted on such a pathetic woman, I say to myself. But even then you insist on helping me. Though your intentions were just, they only make me feel more and more worthless, not only as a Knight, but as a human being. I grew up with the intention of being self sufficient branded into my mind. I would never need, or want to depend on anyone else, I was my own fortress. But I was wrong..._

_And you told me that._

_You said "No matter how strong you are, there are some things you cannot do by yourself. Look at me, it it were not for you and everyone else, I surely would've been purged by the Church the second I was branded a Heretic. I don't think of myself as a strong person, only when I am with you all do I feel brave enough to tackle the foes that lie in my path to justice. Thank you Agrias."_

_You're thanking me? An incompetent, incapable, and useless Knight? What have I done to aid you in any way? I never wanted to help you, I just wanted to get Ovelia back. Your crusade meant little to nothing to me, and yet still you thank me?_

_I think it was at that very moment I learned I was an incomplete woman. I lacked one very important thing that has led me through such hellish torture, and you...the young knave called Ramza Beoulve, you have given me what I have needed for so long, and made me complete. Though it may be impossible for me to express how much I owe to you, I can show it only in words and my undying gratitude..._

That was the second to last entry in Agrias' journal. The last was perhaps the most tragic of them all. Agrias felt her hands shaking once more, but even so she turned to the last page and began to read.

_I awoke outside of Murond, but I was alone. The last thing I remember was you covering your young sister's battered body with your own, shielding her from the onslaught of Altima's final attack. I screamed your name, but you could not hear me, you were much too focused on trying to do anything you possibly could to save Alma. At that very moment, I wished to be the one thing I had despised for so very long...a weak, defenseless woman. If just for the sake of being protected by you, I would've gladly traded in everything I was as a Holy Knight, in exchange for that one brief moment of safety I would have felt being shielded by your brave soul._

_I later met up with the others, and they told me neither you nor your sister had been seen after the explosion. I was devastated, I could almost feel my heart, which was just beginning to open up to the world, being closed once more and then ripped into a thousand pieces. Were you really killed in that explosion? Why did you have to die? Was this punishment for all my years of ignorance? To be seperated from the only man I had ever loved by the cold touch of death?_

_Many times I have thought about taking my own life, if just to be with you once more..._

Agrias traced her finger along the edge of the dagger that lay beside her journal.

_The dagger that claimed the life of Princess Ovelia. I don't know how I came upon it, but to this day I've carried it with me, always contemplating what would happen if I were to use it on myself. But that would be nothing but a selfish desire. That would shame you, and further prove my worthlessness. You died protecting your dear sister, one whom you would do anything for. I often ask myself, 'Would you have done that for me if I were in Alma's place?' But then I just shake my head, knowing that you would without question, because that's who you are. Ramza Beoulve, my savior, and my eternal devotion..._

_And so I conclude another chapter in the hellish life I have lived. You and Ovelia are both gone...you were the only flickers of light in my otherwise dark world of self delusion. But I'll continue to live for you, Ramza Beoulve, I'll always carry your memory inside my heart, as you were the only one who was able to get inside it. Farewell._

_-Agrias Oaks_

And with the completion of reading, Agrias once again picked up her writing utensil and began to pour her very heart and soul into her words.

_Olan came to me one day with a startling revelation. He had thought he had seen you and Alma ride by as he visited your gravesite. My heart skipped a beat then and there. You were still alive! Without thinking I ran as fast as I could to where you were spotted. But I was met only with the disheartening view of your headstone. I knelt down before it, rubbing my battle scarred and calloused hand across the rough stone. I think I cried, but I don't remember, because I was too busy running from it all. I thought this was just a nightmare I could wake up from if I tried hard enough. But no, it was all too real. _

_It's hard to put into writing how I feel right now. So many emotions swirl inside me, the most dominant being hate. Not just hatred of Altima for taking you away from me, not just hatred of myself for being so weak, but hatred of how miserable a life I was dealt. Being a Holy Knight was just a facade for me to escape the responsibility of being a real woman. What I knew of chivalry, I knew nothing of compassion, save for Ovelia. I am sure you too were like that at one time or another, otherwise I would have not been attracted to you as I was. Living as I am now is difficult, as I still cannot fully grasp that you are really gone forever. Denial is another one of the feelings that stands out the most..._

_And so, here I stand today, Agrias Oaks, Holy Knight, incomplete woman. After losing Ovelia just weeks before your supposed sighting, the thought of you still being alive made me feel I could finally regain that one piece of myself I had sampled but once. I was wrong. It was just an honest mistake on Olan's part, but my shattered heart led me to your burial site, where it was once again trounced upon mercilessly by reality. You were a victim of fate, and I am left in the wake of your demise, living in an empty, eternal hell in which the only means of escape is death. How I pray for the day when I can finally rest forever. My only wish is that, wherever in Heaven you may be, you wait for me. I may be a while, but if you are there when I arrive, my life, my death, and my existence as a whole, will be complete. _

_Ramza Beoulve, I am undoubtedly yours. My heart, mind, body, and soul belong only to you._

_With Love Always and Forever,_

_Agrias Oaks_

With those final writings, Agrias put her pen down and made her way to her bed. Removing the rest of her armor and slipping into her nightgown, she flopped into the bed and began to drift off into the world of her dreams...


	2. Meeting Destiny

Agrias Oaks-

Accounts of a Holy Knight,

Heartfelt Yearnings of an Incomplete Woman

_Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy Tactics characters, worlds and events are copyright of Square-Enix._

Account 2-Meeting Destiny

As Agrias continued to slumber, she journeyed off into her own secret world. A world in which there was no Lion War. There were no nobles, no peasants, just people living equally and peacefully amongst each other. It was her own personal haven. Agrias felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"By your side..." The voice behind her said.

"Forever." Agrias answered, coming face to face with one Ramza Beoulve.

He was still the youthful soldier she had remembered, still clad in his blue armor he had worn on that fateful day. His hair remained frizzy and rough, just the way she liked it. Agrias raised her hand and ran it through the young lad's hair, and he just smiled. That very smile always touched the Holy Knight's heart, it was a smile of innocence, one that bore no hatred, no angst, just unbound purity. Ramza moved his hand to Agrias' back and slowly unlaced the ribbon that kept her hair tied together. Without the confines of her armor and her hair flowing in the wind, Agrias exhibited a stunning beauty that men would travel miles to just catch a glimpse of. But the woman would only show this hidden beauty to one person, and that was Ramza. Agrias fell into Ramza's arms and rested her head on his chest. His boyish heart began to thump rapidly, as did hers. And soon, the two heartbeats melded into one. They beat in the same rhythm, a rhythm of true love.

Ramza lifted Agrias' face to his own with his hand. This was it, she would finally feel true Heaven in the lips of the young noble boy before her. Their faces were just millimeters away from each other...

"Lady Agrias!!!" A voice cut in. Instantly Ramza vanished into thin air, and Agrias was ripped out of her dream world. She cursed silently to herself as she threw her gauntlets at the door where the voice came from. They hit with a loud thud.

"Enter..." Agrias mumbled.

A young squire under Agrias' command entered the room. Agrias got up, her bedsheets falling to the ground near her feet.

"Your Ladyship, there is...oh my..."

The young boy trailed off when he saw his superior officer in nothing more than a simple sleeping gown. Agrias rolled her eyes and scoffed. The young squire meeked out a tiny yelp and quickly turned around, his face as red as a tomato from seeing his superior officer in a gown that was quite revealing to the imagination. It was by no means a degrading type of revealing, it showed just enough of her shapely body for the knight to keep a sense of decency amongst those who had chanced to somehow see her in it.

_Such immaturity...just like you..._ Agrias laughed silently to herself.

"As you were soldier." Agrias said as she had finally fit into the last pieces of her armor. The squire turned around, his face finally beginning to return to its normal colors. The boy cleared his throat gruffly, trying to force the thoughts of his scantily clad commander out of his mind.

"I...um...as I was saying Ladyship, there is a messenger outside wanting to see you."

"Tell them I'll meet them later. It's early, I am in no mood to talk to a messenger." Agrias said, her voice showing spots of agitation.

"It shall be done Ladyship." The squire said with a bow. "I'll tell this Ruglia person you are..."  
  
"Ruglia?!" Agrias shrieked. In a flash she ran right through her squire, knocking him to the ground and trampeling him quite badly in the process.

"Ouch..." The squire moaned as his the bootmarks of his mentor shown brightly on his face.

Agrias tore through the hallways at blazing speed. Ruglia, only he had used that name, could it be...?

The Holy Knight ran to the main doorway and flung it open. In the courtyard she found a person on a chocobo. Their face was hidden by a cloak. Agrias walked over to the mysterious figure and called out.

"I am Agrias Oaks, what business do you have with me?" Agrias said, trying to stifle the anticipation in her voice. The person on the chocobo turned to her.

"Greetings Agrias." The masked person replied. Agrias' heart instantly sank to her stomach when she heard the person's voice was rather feminine. It wasn't him. The person, apparently a female, had a rather prim and proper ettiquette in her speech. But the fact remained it was not Ramza, just a person who had coincidentally used the same alias he had used. Agrias' day, though it had just started, was already ruined. Her face twisted up in disdain.

"State your business." Agrias said coldly.

"I'm merely a curious traveler. I come to you bearing a question."

"Speak it and begone."

"I was told you were under the command of the Glabados Church during the Lion War. You were assigned to guard the Princess Ovelia. My question to you is; are you still under the clergy's jurisdiction?"

"What kind of assassine question is that? Of course I don't serve those fanatics anymore. My loyalty to them died when Ovelia did."

"I see..."

The person reached under their cloak and withdrew a sword. The other knights in the area immediately reacted by drawing their own weapons. Agrias raised her hand and they halted their approach. Apparently being challenged by this person, Agrias prepared for battle.

"Another one of those Church scumbags I see." Agrias said as she drew her own sword.

"No." The masked figure said as they dropped the sword at the Holy Knight's feet. Agrias looked down at the blade. It was scorched pitch black and had all sorts of dings and scratches on it.

"This...this is...!" Agrias stuttered as she picked the sword up. Immediately sheathing her own she began to yell quite loudly at the person.

"How did you get this?! Answer me, now!!"  
  
"He gave it to me."

The figure moved their hand to the hood covering their face and swiped it away.

"Lady Alma!" Agrias said in complete awe. It was indeed the one and only Alma Beoulve, still clad in an elegant red dress with the same innocent pulled back ponytail. Alma smiled at the Holy Knight.

"Long time no see Miss Oaks. How have you been?"

"I...I have been well..." Agrias replied shakily, still in shock that Alma was right in front of her face.

"I am glad to hear it, and I'm sure he will be happy to know as well."  
  
Agrias gasped, her breath almost stolen from her body.

"Is he...!!!" Agrias started, but instantly clapped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to alert the other knights of his name.

"Are you ok milady?" One knight asked.

"Y...yes! I need to speak with Miss Alma Ruglia in private! You are all dismissed!" The knights looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and then went about their daily business.

"Please follow me." Agrias requested. Alma dismounted her chocobo and was led into Agrias' room. The Holy Knight shut the door behind her, but not before taking one last look around to make sure no one was nearby. Alma was seated elegantly at the table.

"How...why...where..." Agrias bumbled. She couldn't even form comprehendible questions as she was still stupefied.

"I know this is probably alot for you Agrias, but I'm alive. Altima's attack failed, at least to some extent."

"What do you mean?"  
  
"It was my brother. Brother Ramza protected me with his very own body, guarding me from the explosion. He was hurt extremely badly, but he survived. Still remembering he and I were wanted for Heresy, I took him far away from any sort of civiliation. I tended his wounds day after day, never leaving his side. You see Agrias? That's why we could not contact any of you, all of my time was spent nursing my brother back to health. A few days ago he fully recovered, and now he's coming to see you, tonight as a matter of fact."

"M...me?! What does he want with me...?"

Alma remained calm and collected as she began to talk more.

"Altima's final attack." She said.

"...What?"  
  
"I remember you screaming my brother's name before everything went dark. He may not have heard you, but I did. When he had recovered from his injuries, I told him, and he just smiled and said, 'I'll see her again.' He knows Agrias, and I know it as well."

Agrias placed her hand on her chest. "Ramza...he's alive...and...wants to see me?"

"Yes. But please remember, we are still fugitives from the Church, and he cannot stay long, nor can I."

Alma got to her feet and recovered her face with her hood. She made her way to the door, but turned back one last time to look at Agrias, who was still clutching her chest.

"Farewell Agrias, I do not think we will meet again."

But Agrias couldn't even hear Alma's farewell, as she was lost in thought over what she had just been told. Alma just giggled slightly and shut the door behind her. Within minutes she was back on her chocobo and was gone.

Agrias' heart was beating wildly, her mind racing a mile a minute. She sat down on her bed and tried to calm down, but it was all happening much too fast. Ramza was truly still alive! And he was coming, tonight! There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she had kept hidden inside herself ever since Murond. But she did not want to tell him these things as Agrias the Holy Knight, she wanted to tell him as just Agrias. Quickly tossing her sword off her waist, Agrias began to fan through her closet, trying to find something she deemed suitable for her meeting.

_Tonight was the night Agrias Oaks would meet her destiny..._


	3. By Your Side Forever

Agrias Oaks-

Accounts of a Holy Knight,

Heartfelt Yearnings of an Incomplete Woman

_Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy Tactics characters, worlds and events are copyright of Square-Enix._

Final Account-By Your Side Forever

It was nightfall. The rest of the knighthood was sound asleep in their barracks, not aware that their superior officer was still awake, right outside the main gates. But this was not the Agrias Oaks they knew, this was a completely different Agrias, in both looks and spirit. Where her armor normally was, she wore a stunning blue dress, matching the color of the armor Ramza had worn the last time she had seen him. Her hair was still pulled back in a twisted ponytail, but the ribbon was not nearly as tight as it she usually wore it. Where gauntlets usually covered, Agrias' strong womanly hands shone threw, brushing back stray pieces of hair that the chill wind blew in front of her face. She shivered a little, but refused to move.

"Ramza..." Agrias said desperately. Still no sign of him, and it had already been an hour since Agrias arrived at the spot where she continued to stand. But still nothing.

"Maybe...he couldn't make it...because of the Church..." Agrias thought bitterly to herself. That was the better of the two scenarios that Agrias proposed, the other...

_He doesn't want to see me...he must've decided to stay with Alma..._

Agrias felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes. Ordering herself not to cry, Agrias turned around and began to walk inside. Maybe she could make it back to her room before anyone saw her.

"Wark!"

Agrias spun around. That was the unmistakable sound of a chocobo.

"Could it be...?"  
  
A figure appeared in the distance, mounted on the chocobo that was the owner of the cry Agrias had just heard. Agrias stepped forward, clutching her hands together tightly. The figure got closer and closer, before finally stopping in front of the Holy Knight. Just as Alma was, this person also had a cloak covering their face. But there was no mistaking it this time. It was...

"Ramza..."

"Hello Agrias." The figure said as he jumped down from the chocobo, instantly removing the hood from his face. Ramza Beoulve now stood before her. It was really him, this was no dream. He was exactly as he had looked at Murond.

"I'm glad to see you in good health." Ramza said.

"Y...yes..."

Ramza unlaced his cloak and set it on the chocobo's saddle. Tieing the bird to a nearby post, he walked back over to Agrias. Agrias watched everything he did, he moved with the same energy he always had. This same energy led him into battle countless times. This same energy brought about the ends of lives of many different people. This same energy captivated the young woman, she was always drawn to it.

"Ramza..."  
  
"I know Agrias, you don't have to say anything."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I couldn't do anything Agrias. I had no choice but to vanish. It was for Alma's sake, and my own as well. The Beoulve Heretic Twins, we're fugitives. We can't show our faces so long as the Church still knows who we are. Which is why I have to go soon..."

"Don't go...please...you're all I have left..." Agrias pleaded.

"I can't...if I stay here, I put you at risk as well Agrias. The Church wouldn't be very ecstatic if they found out a Holy Knight was collaberating with the Heretic Ramza Beoulve."  
  
"......." Agrias stayed silent.

"If I had a choice, I would happily stay with you. But...Alma needs me. She can't live a safe life alone."  
  
"I need you too Ramza..."

"No, you don't. You're a strong woman Agrias, you've always been that way. I've known that since the day I met you. I've always been able to confide in you, I could trust your strength. You were right Agrias, you don't need anyone, you are your own fortress."

"No I'm not!!!!" Agrias screamed. Ramza stepped back in shock.

"A...Agrias...? What's wrong?"

"You! Ever since Ovelia was taken, I pledged my life to you! I'd follow you to the very depths of Hell! And now you're telling me I don't need you?! How can you say such hypocritical things?!"

"B...but Agrias, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Ramza Beoulve, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I will not let you vanish into the annals of history without me!!!"

"Agrias...I..."

Now the tears that were being confined in Agrias' eyes flowed freely down her face. Ramza then began to see just how much this woman truly cared for him. He smiled innocently as he began to speak in his most endearing and honest tone of voice.

"...Thank you Agrias. I'm truly blessed to be loved by someone like you. All my life, everyone's hated me. They hated me for my name, they hated me for my goals, they hated me for being alive. I thought only Alma could accept me as a human being, but now I see there is another..."  
  
Ramza held out his hand to Agrias.

"I too am in love with you Agrias Oaks, you are one of the few pieces of my life that I can truly call happiness."

Agrias, without saying another word, ran to the young Beoulve and collapsed in his arms, crying her eyes out on his aquamarine armor. Ramza's arms enveloped around Agrias, shielding her from everything in the world. Two incomplete souls, drawn to each other by fate, were now whole. The moon fell behind a curtain of clouds, bathing the two figures in a romantic darkness, and the fated meeting between Agrias Oaks and Ramza Beoulve came to a climax...

Agrias awoke the next morning in her bed, a warm smile spread across her face. She moved her hands over to her bed, expecting to feel her beloved Ramza's face, but there was nothing. Sitting up with a start, Agrias found Ramza fitting into the rest of his armor.

"I must go now Agrias..." Ramza said solemnly. Rather than refusing to let him go, Agrias replied with a simple, "I know."

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I cannot stay in the open any longer."  
  
Agrias wrapped her bedsheets around her body and walked over to Ramza, hugging onto him tightly.

"Will I ever see you again...?"  
  
"I do not know, but if there is ever a time when I can show my face in public without fear, I will come back to you as fast as I can, this I promise." Ramza said assuringly as he turned to face Agrias. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Ramza took hold of Agrias' hands and clasped them in his own.

"Live well Agrias. My love shall be beside you..."  
  
"...Forever." Agrias answered for him.

After one more loving hug, Ramza covered his face with his cloak and went outside. Agrias watched from her window as he mounted his chocobo and began to ride off. He stopped in the distance and looked back. He could feel Agrias' kind eyes all the way out there. Nodding to himself, he kicked his chocobo, and dissapeared into the distance. Agrias sighed a dreamy sigh, then walked over to her desk and sat down. Taking up her feather once more, Agrias opened her journal and began to write.

_To be complete, it is the most wondrous feeling in all the world._

_This shall be the final entry in this journal. I no longer feel the need to chronicle every last detail of my life. The reason I started this journal in the first place was to always remember what might have been. But now I do not need to think about it. What might have been is no longer a concern to me. What matters now is the future before me. It is a future I do not face alone. I have my health, I have my friends, and I still have him. Though he cannot be with me, I can still feel the warmth of his breath on my body. I still feel his tender heartbeat coincide with my own. _

_I will continue to live as a Holy Knight. But no longer am I the ignorant servant I was, now I truly can call myself a soldier. War does not dictate what one can feel. Love can happen anywhere, even on the bloodiest and most treacherous of battlefields. He taught that to me, along with so much more. _

_He has left me again. But this time it is not with sorrow, but love. An eternal love that will forever exist in my heart, and I believe in his as well. While boundless miles seperate us, what we feel for each other transcends any such distance effortlessly. No other man will ever hold a place in my heart as Ramza Beoulve does. I have dedicated myself to him. I'll remain a strong Holy Knight, the same Holy Knight he loves so very much. And he shall remain the innocent boy whom I will forever cherish. Our titles vary, but that is unimportant._

_Live for me Ramza Beoulve, and I shall live for you. _

_Forcefully divided, but forever devoted,_

_Agrias Oaks_

"Lady Agrias!" A voice called out from behind her door, it was her squire. "You didn't show up for training today! Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes." Agrias said to herself. "Everything is just fine."

Agrias set her pen down and closed her journal, setting it inside her drawer. She took the dagger that was next to it and dropped it in the drawer as well. Never again would she feel the need to go to such extreme lengths to maintain her sanity. Agrias Oaks was now, and will always will be, a complete woman. Thanks to the love of one noble boy...

-'Fin


End file.
